


Let Me Take Care Of You (We Don't Have to Name it)

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gil needs a minder, Kissing, M/M, obedience (non-sexual), past Uma/Harry/Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Chad has a hard time keeping roommates. One day Fairy Godmother gets Chad a new one, a pirate fresh from the Isle.





	Let Me Take Care Of You (We Don't Have to Name it)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet, and so here we go. Crack romance for ya'll.

Chad figured this was just his luck. He’d lost yet another dorm mate after the guy had complained about him. This was about the third time that had happened. Chad wasn’t sure why. The last guy just said “he’s driving me batshit crazy” as his reason. That couldn’t be a good reason, could it?

So, Chad knew he needed a new roommate. He had no idea that FG would pair him up with...this guy.

“Chad,” Fairy Godmother said in her chirpy voice. “I want you to meet Gil. He just left the Isle and he’ll be rooming with you.” Chad stared. The new guy had brown eyes, blond hair, and was wearing an outfit that screamed _pirate_. Chad realized he knew the name. Gil, Gaston’s son and one of Uma’s pirates. Oh shit.

Chad didn’t know what to do. “Gil might need some help adjusting to Auradon. I trust that you’ll show him around, right Chad?” Chad still couldn’t speak. The boy just stared back, not giving him anything.

“Now boys, shake hands. You’re going to be friends. Right?” FG let it be known that she wouldn’t accept anything less.

“Hi Gil,” Chad said, and he awkwardly thrust his hand out. 

Gil looked at it, seemingly at a loss as to what the gesture meant. He didn’t look offended or upset, just curious. Chad didn’t know what to do. Gil had never shaken hands?

Chad put his hand back down. “You know what, forget it,” he said, and he slapped on a big smile. “Do you have your things? I’ll show you where our room is.” 

“I have some things,” Gil said. “Mostly clothes. Fairy Godmother took all of my swords and knives though.” Chad looked over and saw FG nodding her head. “She used a word I never heard before. “Inappropriate? What does that mean?”

Chad nearly stopped cold, but he let it slide. It wouldn’t do to show fear in front of a pirate. “Yeah, they don’t allow weapons. We have fake swords for Swords and Shields, and that’s it. It just means they’re not needed here.” They walked a bit further until they hit the boy’s dorm. “We’ve got a really nice view from our room.” He was proud of himself-he had a murderous pirate as his new roommate and he wasn’t freaking out. 

“What’s Swords and Shields? Is it pretend battle? Like, getting ready for battle? What’s a view? How big is the room? I don’t need a lot of space. Hi Jay.” Chad turned to see Jay watching the two of them head to Chad’s room. He could just make out how badly Jay wanted to crack up before Chad got the key and opened the door. 

Gil walked into the room, and then dropped the plastic bag with his stuff on the floor. “Wow!” He looked around. “The lights work!” He clicked a lamp on and off. “You have a bathroom!” He went in and looked around. Chad just stared. What did Gil have on the island? Then he remembered that Gil spent all his time on a pirate ship. He was probably used to peeing in a bucket. 

Then Gil bounded out of the bathroom and went to the balcony, jumping up so he was on the ledge. “Wow. We’re kinda high up. Do you think I could jump down?” Gil’s eyes sparkled with happiness at the idea of potentially committing suicide. 

What had Chad done to deserve this? “I don’t think so, Gil. It’s too far up, you could get really hurt. You don’t need to to the hospital your first day, right?” He was trying to reason with Gig, but he wasn’t sure if that would work. In fact, Gil looked confused.

“Just tell me no,” Gil said. 

“Huh?” Chad didn’t agree to be Gil’s minder. “Okay. Don’t do it.” And at that, Gil jumped down and went back inside. Chad watched him as he dumped his things on Chad’s bed. 

What the hell had he signed up for?

… 

One of the first things Chad had to teach Gil was that Chad had one side of the room, and Gil had his own side, with his own chest of drawers to put his clothes in, and his own bed. “See, that’s your bed,” Chad pointed. “I sleep in his one, you sleep in that one. Easy.”

“Really?” Gil’s face scrunched up. “I figured we shared one and the other was for guests. I really get this whole bed?” He went around and looked at it. “If I make friends, how many of them are allowed in to sleep with me?”

Chad was lost for a second. “No, it’s all yours. They frown on sleepovers, except for the people assigned to the room. So, just you in your bed, me in my bed. Got it?” Gil kept looking at the bed, seemingly in awe. “What is it? You’ve slept in a bed before, right?”

“Yeah,” Gil said. “Well, more like bunks on the ship.But I’ve never had one to myself before. I wonder if I can even sleep in it.” Gil sat on it and bounced a few times, as if to test it out. “It’s nice. Soft though.” 

“Yeah, some people think they’re too soft.” He was glad to be talking about a subject he understood. “So, no classes for the rest of the day. I can show you were the cafeteria is. We could get something to eat.”

“Food!” Gil understood this concept completely. 

…

When they got to the cafeteria, Gil looked wide-eyed at all the choices. “How much does this cost?” He thrust his plate at some meatloaf. “It smells good.”

“You don’t have to pay anything,” Chad tried to explain. “You’re on a scholarship, means everything is already paid. So get whatever you want.” Gil beamed then, and Chad wondered how a fearsome pirate could be such a happy, innocent person. Gil started filling his plate wiith as much food as it could hold. Chad was reminded of Jay, who did the same thing for a solid year before he seemed to realize he didn’t need to stock up.

Gil ate his food with terrible manners, but a lot of enthusisam. “This is really good,” he said. “Do they have any raw eggs?” 

“I don’t think they have them available, but you can always ask,” Chad said. “You eat raw eggs?”

“Yeah, like my dad!” Gil smiled again. “It keeps you strong.” Then Gil flexed, showing off his arms.

Chad raised his eyebrows. As much as he hated admitting this stuff to himself, Gil had quite a body. _You’re not supposed to think things like that_ , Chad told himself. So he took his eyes off Gil’s huge biceps and went back to his dinner.

The next time he stole a look at Gil, he seemed disappointed. 

That night, they got ready for bed. Gil stripped down right in front of Chad, and Chat had to work through his shock and arousal to explain the concept of ‘privacy’ to the pirate. “Basically, you should undress in the bathroom or somewhere else. Except in the locker room after sports. Everyone undresses in front of each other there. At least to their underwear.”

“You guys have too many rules,” Gil said, but he took his tattered sweats to the bathroom, put them on, and came back. He forgot to shut the door. 

Chad just averted his eyes and tried to think about something else. 

…

The next day, they both went to class. Chad didn’t have any classes with him, since Gil was in remedial everything. Jay commented to Chad that Gil wasn’t very smart, but he was good with swords and basically fearless. “When he gets settled, I’ll get him to try out for Tourney and Swords and Shields. We’ll have an opening soon.” 

“He’s actually a lot nicer than I expected,” Chad said. “Is he always this nice?”

“Not really, he’s a little shit sometimes, and he’s dangerous when he’s told to be. But on his own? Not that scary. He just needs guidance. Someone to watch over him.”

“Well, I don’t know where he’s going to get that,” Chad said.

Jay just smiled at him. “What?”

“He already has.” Then Jay left without an explanation. 

…

Gil was a sweet person. But he had a hard time with the rules at the school. He only paid attention to them after Chad would explain them in detail. And he also seemed to miss his fellow pirates a great deal. He was the only one who had been brought over, and he would sketch pictures of them when he was sad.

Chad looked them over. “You’re very good at drawing,” he said. Gil smiled and pointed to the pictures.

“That’s Uma, you probably met her when she tried to take over Auradon.”

“Actually I was out of town for that.” He looked at the fierce woman with long braids. “She’s pretty.”

“She’d stab you for saying that,” Gil said. “She wants you to be in awe, not think she’s pretty.”

“Oh. My mistake.” Chad pointed at another picture. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Harry Hook. He wouldn’t mind if you thought he was pretty. As long as you were scared of him too.” Chad could see the dangerous glint that Gil had captured in his picture, and nodded. “I really miss the two of them the most.”

“They were your friends?” Gil shook his head. “No?”

“That’s a word that you didn’t say in the Isle.” Gil had been teaching Chad lists of forbidden Isle words, like ‘love’ and ‘thank you’. “No, they were my captain and my first mate. They took care of me, made sure I had a crew and a place to sleep. I just had to do what they said. It’s kind of like here that way.” 

“What do you mean?” Chad stared at him. “We’re not pirates, we don’t steal or rob people. I know there’s a lot of rules, but...”

“A lot of rules,” Gil said. “And if I break them I might get sent back. And everyone just kind of thinks that’s fair. Like Uma, she thought that if she was the best and biggest pirate, that would be fair too. She didn’t like being second to anyone. I bet she hates me now, because I went somewhere she couldn’t.” Gil’s eyes filled with tears.

Chad didn’t know what to do, so he awkwardly patted Gil’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. And I guess I see what you mean. I never think about the rules because I’m used to them. I mean, I’m a prince. I have lots of rules to follow.” 

“Yeah, bet you do.” Gil wiped his eyes. “You didn’t see that, okay?”

“I won’t say a word.” Chad knew he talked, all the time, to anyone. But he made a promise to keep Gil’s tears to himself. He’d have to be careful, but he hoped her could do it. Gil didn’t deserve to be made fun of.

After a while, Gil stopped crying and went into the bathroom. Chad heard him singing sea shanties while he took a shower. Chad hummed along. He was starting to get a taste for them.

…

“So how are you and Gil doing?” Carlos was sitting at his table, and talking to him voluntarily. Chad was a bit flattered. 

“We’re doing fine. He needs a lot of reminders of what the rules are, but he’s nice to have around. He never complains about me.” He didn’t-if Gil caught Chad trying on his robe, he just giggled. When he found out that Chad broke into Carlos’s room to use the printer, he taught Chad how to pick a lock. Carlos wasn’t happy about that, but it was still a good skill to have.

“I can see that, he’s used to Harry after all.” Carlos picked at his food. Chad wondered why Jay and Carlos didn’t ask Gil how he was directly. He guessed they still had some issues. “So, you don’t mind being his leader?”

Chad stared at Carlos. “Uh, being his what?”

Carlos shook his head. “That’s how Gil operates. He needs someone to tell him what to do. On the Isle it was Uma and Harry. Now it’s you. It’s the same thing to him-he lives with you so you set the rules. He just follows them. Haven’t you noticed?”

Chad thought about it. “Yeah. The first day he moved in, he wanted to jump off the balcony and he told me to just tell him no. I was trying to give him reasons why he shouldn’t.” Chad looked at Carlos. “So, what does this mean?”

“It means,” Carlos said as he stood up from the picnic table. “That he’s your responsibility. So you better take care of him.” 

Chad sat there, frozen. How had he missed that? But, if Gil was his responsibility, then so be it. He was going to be a king someday soon, so he’d have a lot of them. Maybe being in charge of a pirate was good practice for being king. 

Anyway, it couldn’t hurt.

…

Since Gil was Chad’s leader, it was his job to get Gil to tone it down enough to play Swords and Shields. Gil was very skilled, but he tended to forget that it wasn’t a real battle. So practicing with Gil meant that Chad often got the shit beaten out of him. 

“Okay, okay,” Chad said, bending down and holding his arm. “What have I told you?”

“Not to swing so hard?” Gil looked a bit pitiful. Chad stood upright and rubbed his arm. “I’ m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Chad tried to wave it off. “I know you get carried away. Just remember what I’ve taught you, the other team members don’t like it. Remember when you cracked Aziz’s rib?”

“Yeah, he wanted to fight me for real.” Gil seemed remorseful. “I didn’t mean to make him mad.” Chad went over and put a hand on Gil’s arm.

“You’re really good,” Chad said. “But remember, this is pretend battle. There’s not much need in Auradon for real ones, okay?” Gil nodded, his face serious. “Okay then. Now I need to go back to our room, and get some ice.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Gil said immediately. Chad never got alone time anymore, since Gil didn’t seem to understand the concept. Chad found that he didn’t mind. They went to the showers, then dressed and headed back,. Gil held Chad’s bag for him since Chad’s arm hurt. It was nice.

When they got back to their room, Gil put on the music that Chad liked, and went to get some ice. Chad felt good, and a little smug. Gil knew how to treat him right. Being his leader wasn’t so bad. When Gil was back with the ice, he put it on Chad’s arm, while Chad was propped up in his bed. 

“Thanks,” Chad said, which just got him a giggle. Gil still thought Auradon manners were funny. Chad closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the music. After a minute, he heard a rustling noise, and opened his eyes. 

Gil was standing shirtless at the foot of the bed, watching him intently. Chad stared, wondering what was happening. Then Gil started crawling on the bed, until he was straddling Chad. “I can make it up to you,” Gil said. And when did Gil learn to be seductive? Chad swallowed. 

“Gil, um...” Chad knew he should tell Gil no. Tell Gil that he didn’t owe Chad his body, that it was going too far. But Gil was so nice to look at, toned chest and a pretty face. His hair fell in front of it a little, and without thinking Chad pushed it back.

“I know you want me,” Gil said. “I know you look.” Chad couldn’t deny it, so he nodded. 

“Do you want me though?” Chad looked at him, but he couldn’t tell from Gil’s expression. “I know I’m annoying, and I talk too much, and nobody else can put up with me. Just you.” Gil shrugged. “Is this what you did with Uma and Harry?” 

Gil nodded slowly. 

“Did...they didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

“No,” Gil said simply. “They would have me in their bed sometimes. It was always fun. Harry snores though.” Chad laughed a little at that, it was so unexpected. “So don’t worry. I can take care of you, and I want to. You’re mine.” 

Chad was silent. He hadn’t realized that it went both ways until then. Gil stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

“One thing.” Gil nodded, and Chad looked over at the window. “Close the curtains first. I don’t want anyone looking in.” Gil’s grin was all sunshine as he got up and headed for the window.

…

They started sharing a bed after that. Gil seemed to like it better. “Not used to sleeping alone,” he said. “That first month was hard.” Chad smiled, and kissed him softly. 

Chat liked it too. Gil was his first lover, and just being in a relationship where he could _touch_ was amazing to him. Audrey didn’t allow more than a kiss on the cheek. But Gil would let Chad touch him everywhere. And Gil would do the same to him. Chad couldn’t believe he was getting this, and with a boy on top of that. 

“That doesn’t matter where I’m from,” Gil said one night when they were curled up together. “Boys, girls. Nobody really cares. Then I come here, and everyone wants to get married early. And it’s all boy/girl too.” 

“Yeah. Maybe we rush things.” Chad twirled some of Gil’s hair between his fingers. He really liked it. “Part of it is you know, royalty.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to get married,” Gil said, wistful. “You’ll marry a woman, and have babies with her so you’ll have heirs.” Chad’s fingers stopped moving. “What? You know you will. There’s nothing we can do about it. You couldn’t marry me even if you wanted to.” 

Chad realized then that Gil was right. Was he the dumb one in this relationship? Maybe, because he’d never thought about the future. After a minute, he leaned in and kissed Gil’s cheek.

“You know, one of my ancestors was rumored to have built a secret hallway to his best friend’s room in the old castle we had.” 

Gil’s face was flushed and beautiful when he laughed. 

…

One day, Chad was heading to his room, in a great mood. He’d done well on his chemistry test, and he just generally had a good day. Then he heard voices before he turned a corner in the hallway.

“So is Chad fucking you yet?” It was Jay. Chad peeked, and say Jay and Carlos with Gil, apparently giving him a talk. “I know that’s how you’re used to doing things, but...”

“We don’t want you to get hurt,” Carlos said. “I know we don’t always get along, but you’re one of ours. Chad is a mess. He’s self absorbed, vain, he only thinks of himself. I’m just saying, it doesn’t have to be physical, even if you think you’re his.”

Gil listened for a minute, and Chad held his breath. Would they talk Gil out of being with him? Was he as bad as Carlos and Jay thought? Then Gil said two words, and walked away.

“You’re wrong.” 

_You’re wrong._

Chad breathed out, then left before Jay and Carlos found him. 

...

Chad had to be alone for a while after that. He hid in the library for an hour or two. He went over his English homework, and thought about how much better Gil’s reading had gotten in the time he’d been here. He thought about Gil’s eyes, his open, sweet face. He thought about how he grossed out everyone else by eating raw eggs, but Chad just thought it was endearing. 

When he finally checked his phone, there were three messages from Gil. Shit, he’d left Gil alone. He probably didn’t know what to do with himself. He sent Gil a quick text, telling him he was on his way. 

When he got to their room, he found Gil on their bed, watching TV. He didn’t do a lot of that, always in motion. Chad came over, and sat on the bed, taking Gil’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“Jay and Carlos said stuff to me,” Gil said. He kept his eyes on the TV “It made me wonder if what I was doing was right.” 

Chad nodded. “I know. I overheard it.” Gil looked at him, wide-eyed. “I want to ask you something,” Chad said. “If Uma and Harry came to Auradon tomorrow, would you join them again? Would you be theirs?” 

Gil seemed to think it over, and Chad mentally crossed his fingers. “No,” he said. “I wouldn’t go back, even though I miss being on a ship. But I like being yours. You take care of me.” Chad grinned and squeezed Gil’s hand. “If Audrey came in here and took her clothes off, would you forget about me?”

“No,” Chad said. Audrey didn’t have the power over him she once did. “I like being yours. You don’t make fun of me, and you’re sweet.” 

“I’m not. I’m evil.” Gil didn’t seem to mean it though, since he was still smiling. 

Chad leaned in for a kiss. “I know.” They kissed for a minute, and then Chad took his shoes off and laid back on the bed, cuddling Gil to his chest. “So we agree to be together then?” 

“Yeah,” Gil said. “Maybe it’ll change, but I like this now.”

“Same,” Chad said. “And...” Gil looked up at him. “Maybe one day...I’ll build a secret hallway to your room.” 

“If you can put up with me that long.” Chad smiled and played with Gil’s hair.

“I could say the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Chad Charming's ancestor is King James? Ha.


End file.
